forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordoc SeLanmere
Mordoc SeLanmere, also known as the Pale Knight or the White Prince, was the self-proclaimed first and utmost powerful vampire king in all of Toril. Mordoc was the disciple of Eldrith the Betrayer, he, however, was not a loyal servant to her. He did provide to her slaves and members for her army. Bio Battle of Bones and Keep of Pale Night Mordoc, after becoming the king of the Vampires, led his army of Vampires, Nightwalkers and Nightshades into the Battle of Bones where they began to thrive. Just outside, or at the edge, of the Battle, Mordoc built the Keep of Pale Night where his Vampire Servants lived with him. At a time, the assassin Karne was sent to kill him, however, Mordoc defeated Karne in battle and appeared to kill him. Karne however, had found his mortal enemy and had feigned his death. Mordoc then pledged his alligence to Eldrith the Betrayer, though his true masters lay in Mulhorand. Mordoc's ultimate goal was the destroy the city of Baldur's Gate and through Eldrith, he hoped to achieve this. He assisted Eldrith by supplying the troops of the Dark Alliance. Mordoc then proved himself to be an excellent alchemist when a thief working under Karne in Xantam's Guild. Mordoc was unaware that this thief was working for Karne and built him the Orb of the Undead, which was used to animate the dead in the Crypts of Ilmater. When Vahn, Kromlech and Adrianna killed Eldrith and used a shadow gate to escape the Onyx Tower, Mordoc was overjoyed as he was now the ruler of the Onyx Tower. Mordoc informed his allies in Mulhorand of the delay and informed them of his plan to move the Onyx Tower to Baldur's Gate to destroy the city. When the Harpers activated all the elemental foundatons to activate the tower and hope to seal it, Mordoc gained access to the tower. However, Karne discovered Mordoc's plan and with his enemies, the Harpers Jherek, Dorn Redbear, Allessia Faithhammer, Ysuran Auondril, Borador Goldhand and Vhaidra Uoswiir, the Keep of Pale Night was infiltrated. Karne then freed Vahn, Kromlech and Adrianna from Mordoc's holds and with Jherek, he stayed behind to fend off Mordoc's zombies, mummies and shadow creatures. The eight adventurers fought Mordoc and bested him in battle causing him, weakened, to flee and move the Onyx Tower to Baldur's Gate. Mordoc's Gate Mordoc used the Onyx Heart to transform the citizens of Baldur's Gate into zombies under his will, while his vampires transformed other citizens into vampires. The soldiers outside of Baldur's Gate launched a desperate attack against the undead. Mordoc renamed Baldur's Gate, Mordoc's Gate and to allow his allies from Mulhorand to enter the Onyx Tower, he added an entrance to it. While it took the eight adventurer's, Karne and Jherek about a month to enter Mordoc's Gate, their appearance changed the tide of the battle. Karne and Jherek assissted the soldiers of Baldur's Gate in their battle against the zombies, while Dorn Redbear defeated the vampiric form of Randalla, the lieutenent of Mordoc's general Xanhast. The eight adventurer's then entered the Onyx Tower through its newly added entrance, a small situation that would bring his downfall. They advanced through the Onyx Tower and eventually through the final shadow gate, which had been restructured to go to the Plane of Shadow. The eight adventurer's once again battled Mordoc, who had become nearly as powerful as a god. They managed to, however, kill him, leaving one of them entitled to the leadership of the Onyx Tower. However, they decided to destroy the Onyx Heart, whcih in turn broke the Elemental Foundations, destroying the Onyx Tower and restoring Baldur's Gate to the way it was. Notes A Home Mordoc SeLanmere was a Vampire King who was the most powerful Vampire in all of Toril. Mordoc and his servants went to the Battle of Bones where they quickly conquered the Battle and created a new Vampire Army in which Nightwalkers, Skeleton Warriors and Zombies served. Mordoc had given a home to the vampires and created the Vampire Castle, the Keep of Pale Night. Scattering Upon the death of Mordoc SeLanmere in an attempt to hold the Onyx Tower, the Vampires in the Battle of Bones scattered. It is likely there are multiple factions in the Battle looking to gain control of it and become the next Vampire King. If this is so, then each faction has its own army in which Nightwalkers and other Undead Creatures serve, much like they did under Xanhast, servant of Mordoc SeLanmere Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Blackguards Category:Worshipers of Malar Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Battle of Bones Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn